MINE
by Futago-chan39
Summary: You are my senpai, my only senpai, and I'll make sure that nobody else will have you, but me. Rated T for language and violence
1. Chapter 1

Walking down the street, holding this cold, sharp metal, while red liquid drip down the ground, leaving a trail. No one can touch, talk or even wave at him. He is MINE.

Walking to my class I heard some rumours of girls being killed they are almost all second years and in our school, I'm not scared though, because it's not like they'll discover me or something.

I saw my sister talking to senpai near the stairs….. I glare at her while hiding in the shadow he is mine and only mine I lean in trying to hear what are they talking about…

"Senpai! I-I I like you! …..no! My mistake….I love you!"

"Umm… thank you for your feelings but I can't accept it" senpai said ha! How dare she?! I know she is my sister but senpai is mine! She should know her limit I curse under my breath and walk toward them

"Hello Sis! Oh senpai! Your there" I smiled innocently at them

"Hey!, what brings you here? Your class is in the next building right?" my sister ask

"Ya… but I'm about to go to the clinic now…" I say while putting my hand in my forehead

"Now that you mention that you seem pale… are you alright? Want me to accompany you there?" senpai ask

"But aren't you talking to my sister? And class will start in few minutes' right?" I ask trying to act I don't want but I'm dying to get senpai away from my gross sister tsk!

They exchange look at each other awkwardly then senpai look at me

"No its fine we just finish our little talk when you come here, and my next period is free so its fine" he smile I almost faint and my heart melt so cute!

"Well I have to go, bye you two and get well sis" she said and I glare at her but I think she caught me because her filthy eyes widen in shock hmp!

"Lets go then? Here hold onto me you might fall" he put his hand on my shoulder to assist me and help me stand, senpai! You're gonna make me sick! Love sick!

"Are you sure it's not a bother? To you senpai?" I ask him

"Its fine you kind of save me there…." He scratch the back of his neck and laugh awkwardly

"Ok…." I try to hide my smirk by lowering my head

"You ok? Can you still walk? Seems like your condition is getting worse" then he carry me bride style I then faint.

For unknown time I'm unconscious and when I wake up senpai is gone and I'm at the clinic I found a letter beside me it says " kouhai my class starts so I will leave you now take rest get well soon, I will try to go here after class – Bright"

I look at my wrist watch it says 4:18 pm awts…. His club activities must be done by now I frown and get up then go to my class room,

" _Fuck_ them! They didn't bring my bag here! Ugh!"

"You should at least try to censored the f*ck" Miyuki said the annoying senpai that is always with bright senpai tsk! I should finish these annoying little b*tches before they got in my way

"Ok then sh*tpai" I smirk at the trash "also meet me Saturday morning at the old view deck"

"Huh? No one visits that place anymore you dimwit, pick a place that is in! The Tokyo tower is a nice place you know!"

"Huh? Why want me to just push you there so you can die? Its fine with me but it wont be fun so ill stick with the place I pick" I smiled at her

"Huh?! What did you say?" she ask and I smirk

"Me? I didn't say anything except _if you don't go there alone I will go to your house and go_ _ **stabby-stabby**_ " I giggled "mark my word sh*tpai! Be there at exact 5:20 am there ok? Bye~ take care senpai"

"That girl is nuts" I heard the trash say

I go straight to our house good thing mom and dad isn't at home tonight heh. I'll make sure to do an act, a great, _great_ act.

"Mom I feel ill and I can hardly walk so I'd be in my room" I act like I forgot that they weren't here

"Sis? Is that you? Well mom and dad are out for the trip, remember? They will be home tomorrow morning maybe afternoon? Who cares! They are gone so the house is ours!" my annoying sister said, ha! Have fun until you can sissy!

"Ok I'd be at my room now _take care_ " I walk to my room ad prepare for the next _**asssination**_.

11:56 the clock says I grab a knife and go to the fuse box and cut all the power I enter my room and make a mess then scream

"N-nooooo! _NOOOO! DON'T!_ " I then make some scratches in my arm and legs and scream again "aurg! It hurts!" I heard Rein's door open and I throw a vase in the window heh. Good thing our house is far from the other nice one mom

I crawl to Rein "h-help!" she seems scared that's good…

"WHAT HAPPENED?! Who did this to you?" she ask

"The person jumped out of my window…. S-so scary…" I whimper and I cry

"Its fine I'm here! I'll keep you safe ok? Shhh… don't cry I'm here" she hug me so tight I hug back and act like I need it and sneakily grab my knife lying on the ground.

"Rein…thanks…. You're a great sister…." I said, raising the knife. " _ **Goodbye**_." I said, stabbing her as she let out a _painful, agonizing_ scream. What music to my ears! "Shout more" I whisper at her as I dig the knife deeper.

Like I wanted, she screamed, screeched, cried out for help, but of course, _nobody_ came. I stabbed her a couple times more as her cries for help died down. One last stab on the chest ended her fucking life.

"Rest in pieces, _**bloody pieces**_ dear sister"

I cut her long annoying blue hair, gauged out her irritating sea blue eyes that she use to stare at _my_ senpai, I cut her mouth open and get rid of her tongue. I wonder if our own parents can still compare her beautiful face to me heh. I can't even recognize her as my own twin sister now.

"Poor Rein you make a wrong move next time learn where is you fucking place oopps! Sorry my mistake you'll never learn that anymore your _**dead**_ ". i throw her body to her bed along with my pieces I just remove but I put the eye balls in our fish bow, have fun dear fishes. **THE BITCH** _ **IS NEXT!**_ But I have to clean my mess first. I dispose all the evidence and cut myself a little bit more before calling the police.

 **How was our attempt on gore and yandere stuffs? We laugh while killing Rein with words tehe! How was the yan-yan Fine? I wanna change the obsession sh*ts tehe**

 **Ja!**


	2. Chapter 2

The cops came and by that time I stab myself under my rib cage almost hitting my diaphragm, a fatal one. They look around the house then enter my room, the fucking door hit my head! Ugh! They panic when they saw me and the pool of blood

"H-help my sister…." I told them before letting myself faint

 *****At the hospital*****

I woke up in a strange room, looking around I see my mom beside the dextrose that is connected to my left hand

"Mom….?... MOM! How was Rein?! Where is she? Is she alright?" I try to sound worried even though my lower chest hurts so bad crap why did I do that. I look up at mom and I saw her tears streaming down her cheeks, eww! Don't cry over that shitty excuse of a sister.

"S-she is dead…." Mom cried ugh! I try to reach her then I feel my wounds all around my body crap! This hurt like fuck! I then cried but not for my sister of course. Mom hugged me maybe she thought I'm sad because that shitty bitch is dead. Oh well, _**happy**_ condolence.

"Fine.. i-I'm glad you're alive…. I don't think I can still be sane if you also die…." She hugged me closed and the door of my room open a figure when in and I saw my dad he is also in tears

"I-I'm sorry I can't protect my sister…. Sorry… sorry!" I cried and cried but that's just acting

"It's not your fault dear…. Shhh… you're not to blame" mom said in a soothing voice, what? Well I just fucking kill her sure it's not my fault hehe

"The doctor said that you can be out here within 2 days" dad told me. The fuck? Just in two fucking days?! With this fucking wounds? I need a whole fucking month!

"Ok… how about Rein's body? " I ask out of curiosity

"It's still in autopsy, they want to know how many stab wounds did she get and what is the cause of her death" heck? They wanna count cool I wanna know too xD

"They said that the past victims have hundreds of stab wounds" mom said then hug dad. cool! I am that good?

We heard knock on the door then dad open it, and I saw senpai! And some few classmates they approach the bed, eww! Shu! Shu! Get out of here! Leave me and senpai alone. Shade senpai sat beside me

"Fine-chan are you alright? We saw it in the news, condolence" he ask, fuck don't even ask if I'm alright I won't be here if I am!, wait I'm on the news?! Thats cute!

"I am…. But m-my sister" I said in a cracked voice then cry "s-she died! I can't protect her so she died"

"It's not your fault, its not" he smiled and wipe my tears, tsk senpai should be the one doing this to me!

"It is….." I frown and remove his hand in my face, he frown or its just me?

"FINE! Do you see the face of the person who did this to you and your sister? " senpai ask "how are you? Im sorry I'm not there, I don't even heard your shouts and cries though our house is the nearest" he hug me, O.O I hug back using my right hand

"It's not your fault senpai I'm there and I can't even save my sister " I feel his tears falling at my shoulder, I pat his back and smile a little

"S-sorry! He suddenly let go of me "I-I didn't mean to umm… uh… s-sorry" he said I saw tint of pink in his cheeks

"It's fine, also guys thanks for your kindness and even visit me…"

"Condolence" they all said with a frown.

 *****30 minutes later*****

"Bye fine get well soon" shade senpai said while messing with my hair

"Bye fine" some of my classmate said

They all go while mom and dad ask senpai if he saw something that night, well that's just impossible he won't see anything suspicious

"I saw a old truck pass by my house that night" senpai said

"Really? What time, did you see the driver?" dad ask

"I'm sorry but I didn't see the face and it's around 11:30 pm"

"Thanks for the information we really want that bustard to pay for this! He killed one of my daughter and almost kill the other one!" dad said raising his voice in the last part. My wounds start to ache and I feel like the world is spinning I suddenly got dizzy I heard senpai mumble something but I didn't quit catch it then my vision get blur and I faint

When I wake up i saw mom sleeping, her head is on the bed while she is sitting on a chair, I look around and I saw the clock it says 3:30 I wonder if its am or pm… my stomach grumbles crap im hungry

I wake mom up to ask for some meal, mom wake dad up and ask to buy something to eat since we don't have anything here. While waiting I ask mom where my phone is and she hand it to me, I saw a message from Mirlo and Auler

4:13pm (Mirlo)

Sorry Fine I didn't visit you in the hospital today I just got some errands to attend to, also condolence we feel bad for your lost. Get well soon miss ya and take care *^*

2:00 pm (Auler)

Ey dude! Sorry for your sister condolence, get well soon, glad you survive from the murderer.

I didn't bother to reply tsk! Now what way should I use for Miyuki Shibazeki senpai, I'll make it look like a suicide this time heh.

 **NOT gore chappy this time but the next chapter might be the last! And gore will intensify~**

 **Howdy! Its me again and my story though am not that good in writing and you can spot errors hope ya like what you just read ^^ I waiting for feed back to know if I should continue writing though**

 **Guest-san thanks for reading and sharing your opinion bout this story, I have to kill Rein for something… also I feel bad making fine say this words to her own sister, and your review makes me wanna write more because with that I know someone is reading my story I'm also glad someone share their opinion toward my story that review makes my day though ^^**

 **Ja!**


	3. Chapter 3

**GREETINGS! HUMAN! I AM GREATFUL SO GREATFUL THAT YOU SPARE FEW MINUTES TO READ THIS STORY! Also Miyuki Chiyo-san, Miyu(u)ki Shibazeki is my name… tehe~ I just wanna murder someone and hoping that I won't offend anyone so I use my name. Now! This may contain DRAMA! ACTION!** _ **BLOODSHED!**_ **ENJOY~ also my mistake I will still have 2-3 chapters left before this thing finished so…. Ya! I remember I still have lots of killing to do!**

After 2 days I'm finally released from that prison they called hospital, good thing senpai always visits me with some of my friends, What I found weird is when Milky came to my room crying and said that the murderer who killed Rein killed Shade but the thing is, though I want to kill that stupid thing that always try to look cool and distract me for getting to my senpai, I am not the one that kill him. HOW IN EARTH?! I'm imprison in this place they called hospital. She even said that Shade was killed in a more brutal way. And what I found irritating the thing that killed that arrogant bastard is much skilled than me!

Walk through the long hallway I heard some girls talking

"Hey… the cold Prince is gone… his body was burnt and slashed everywhere. They said that his face looked like someone poured acid in it." Girl no. 1 said

"Yeah…it's so horrifying I can't believe that his heart was removed from his body, as well as other organs." Girl no. 2 answered wow that sends chills to my spine!

"Is it some kind of yandere that got rejected? At first the only victims are only girls right?" other girl ask

"Oh my… I want to transfer school! Its attacking boys now…" Was the last part of the conversation I heard. I decide to just walk to my class.

Upon entering the room I sat at my chair, A timid brunet guy with blue eyes approach me…. Who is he again! N.. nick?...nico…Noche!

"H-how are you?" he ask… I put my cheerful façade and smile at him

"I'm fine, that's my name after all!, it's just that losing my twin sister… my other half…" I frown and try my best to shed a tear, he somehow panic heh. Then he pat my head. What?!

"I'm sorry to know that… sorry I even bother asking when it's obvious you're not fine…" he frowns

"I-its fine" I manage to a small smile.

 **? POV**

In the distance, while watching _my_ dear Fine, I saw some crummy person pat her head with his fucking filthy hand. _HOW DARE HE TOUCH HER SO CASUALLY! I WILL MAKE SURE YOU WILL END UP LIKE SHADE!_ __

Noche, that wimpy cry baby loser, I will make sure that you will never touch her again, for I will send you to hell! And maybe amputate your hands too…hehe.

Suddenly, as if mocking me, the fucking bell rang.

That Noche is something… he keeps following me since this morning, what had gotten to his head? Did he hit it hard? The last time I checked, he isn't a mutt, and I'm not his fucking owner! Oh, wait; he has gotten nuts, hasn't he? Yep, that's it. He's nuts.

"Hey… want me to assist you to the infirmary? It seems like you're pale" he ask

"No-"I was cut when shitpai approach us and covers my eyes

"Ey~ Miyuki Shitpai! How's life? Bored with it? Want me to end it? I'm that generous to do it even if you don't want to…" I whispered the last sentence while darkly laughing.

"Heh, you really are nuts, aren't 'cha?" she countered

"You sicko, so what did the devil ordered you and you're here?" I asked

"Y-you two seems c-close" Noche said… I totally forgot 'bout this mutt!

"Tehe~ so the bitch has a boyfriend? Your sister just died and yet you seem awfully cheerful, why?"

"Nah, I'm over it." I whispered. I won't kill her just to keep moping around her, "And he's not my boyfriend." I smiled and whispered to her, "He's more like of a mutt to me."

"That's harsh." The trash laugh

"So what brings you here? What did Satan ask you this time?" I ask

"Oh? He just ask me to kill you that's all" she said jokingly

I nudge her and whisper and said, "Oh no, I am the one who will be killing you."

We both laughed but I meant it. _I am not joking, you whore._

"Bright is pestering to stalk you!" I look at her in disbelief

"Really?" I ask

"Just kidding! The bitch believes it! Haha! I just want to annoy you~" she laughs I WILL REALLY KILL YOU!

"Ah! Wait Shibazeki-shitpai I just want to remind you for tomorrow. Be there ok? Bye~" I said

"Ya ya sure, why is it awfully early?" she ask

"You will know soon enough! Bye I will go now _take care_ Shitpai! Don't die while im away! I will be the one to end your shitty life! Ok?" I walk away, more likely running, yes running away from the mutt.

 **Noche's POV**

I open the door of my apartment near the school I live alone because my family lives in Yokohama but I choose to study in Tokyo.

I enter my room and open the lights on but it won't work, I just left my bag and go to the kitchen, i try to open the gas tank but its open…. I wonder… I turn it off before going to school earlier… I went to the light switch the kitchen but before I can turn it on something turns the faucet on, creepy…. I turn it off, I caught a shadow.

Trembling, I hurriedly ran and tried to open the door but…It won't open. I am locked inside my own apartment…Waaahhh! Tears start to roll down my cheeks when I heard a laugh….

"Same 'ol cry baby Noche," said the person in front of me, it's kind of dark so I can't see the face which makes me more scared…. Trembling in fear I keep trying to open the door but it won't budge.

"Scared? Don't worry; I'll be gone soon, as well as your life." The person laughed and suddenly, my hand was slashed as it dropped on the floor.

I let out a scream as I saw the person's face.

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! It over! The chapter is over! I keep laughing~ am I a bad person? Also if anyone is actually reading this who do you think murder shade and possibly Noche too?

And also, EternallyBlue02 here~ the one who's mostly in charge of gore (he he) if you, humans aren't informed, this account is shared. So, uhh, yeah that all (it's on purpose to say 'that') boi!

MORE BLOODSHED! NEXT CHAPTER WILL BE GOOD! SO may I ask how would you want me to kill Shibazeki? See you! Bye bye! Thanks for reading! Bye chi!

Ja!


	4. Chapter 4

**Noche's POV**

Looking at the remaining part of my forearm, as the blood drip off it my eyes widen in shock, trembling in fear my body can't stop shaking I want to call out for help I want to run away but before I can even move there was another slash, and another batch of my blood slip on the floor… m-my right leg! It was cut! I try to crawl to reach the telephone at the coffee table.

"Awww.~ The poor cry baby want to call for help, sorry dear Noche since you dare to touch her _my dear, beloved Fine-chan,_ you deserves to _**DIE!**_ " he chuckled, holding his cleaver knife up high, I saw his sadistic face his eyes pierce through me, his eyes shows bloodlust, and hatred.

"I will be kind to you for few minutes, go ahead call the police~." h-he isn't scared?! I crawl as fast as I can to reach the phone, dialling the number of the nearest police station

"He-help! So-someone is trying to k-kill me! He is-"before I can even say his name he cut of my other hand.

The telephone call wasn't cut yet I hope…. so I scream, and scream and scream. But his gloved hands punch me hard at the jaw. I spit blood as he holds my face up, asking to stick my tongue out. I can't do anything but to obey, and he pulls it then cut it. He pours alcohol to my wounds then acid to my face and whole body. It hurts a lot but I know that I can't scream anymore as he raised his knife to my neck as he swung it.

The murderer cut Noche's head off, chopped his other leg and his stomach, after having fun with the organs he goes to the kitchen, he cut the gas tank in half, he change clothes and get out of the apartment. He then decided to go the nearest mall to buy meat for dinner.

Few minutes after he leave, the police came rushing to Noche's apartment. When they open the door a hand is on the floor and then they saw the body. They open the light up and in instant the apartment floor was on fire. Few polices, and part of media died from the explosion.

 **Fine's POV**

I was sitting on the couch, watching anime while waiting for dinner to be ready, when the anime I'm watching was cut off by the news.

"News flash! Another student from Sakuragaoka-gakkou was killed, and his apartment house was burnt after an explosion happened when the police arrive at the crime scène." Said the annoying reporter who interrupts the anime I'm watching tsk!

"Fine-chan the dinner is ready~" mom called, turn the TV off then head to the dining room

We eat dinner, mom washes the dishes while I'm having my dessert, dad is watching the news, and I want to call senpai… I want to visit him… mou :3

"Fine dear, can you please hand this cake to Camellia? This is the recipe that we saw online " mom asked, Camellia… ah! Senpai's mother!

"Yeah, sure mom!" I smiled at her. She hand me a box of cheese cake, neatly wrap.

"Bye mom I'll be going now" mom wave at me.

"Take care okay? Crimes are all around the city" mom told me I just nod

I open the door walking down the street, I look around, no house is near, after few minutes walking I saw senpai's house. Before knocking I fix myself. "Hell-" I was cut by a shout. Crap. A killer? I hope this killer is the reason why the fucking reporter cut the anime that I'm watching earlier, revenge! Good thing I always have my dagger.

"Kya! Help! Anyone!" that voice… Altezza?

I kick the door it swung open three guy in pure black attire with mask in face was getting things from the house hold another guy pinned miss Camellia on the wall.

"Good grief, so want me to do things in the easy way or hard way?" I glare at the thieves.

"What can a teen _girl_ can do?" they laugh I enter the house and put the cake on the coffee table at the living room then take my dagger out.

"You assholes! How dare you to fucking mock me?!" I run to the first guy and slash his back and stab his eyes.

"Next?" I asked at them.

They look at me in disbelief I glance over Camellia-san and saw that she already faint and the thief is starting to do annoying things tsk! These fuckers are lucky I'm still injured. I run to the guy who is assaulting Camellia-san and kick his balls.

"Back off! Want to die already? Sure~" then I just remember that my dagger is still at the left eye of the other thief.. I'm doomed…

"Ha-ha! What? You run out of knife? Poor little girl!" I kick his ball and lunge a punch on his face running to the kitchen to get the weapons.

" _Where are the knives?!_ " I saw a butchers knife, this will do.

"You shitty brat!" they three of them attack me at once then I heard a voice.

"MOM?!" senpai shouts.

"S-senpai! It's me F-Fine! H-help!" I said in a weak voice.

"Oh! The prince charming arrives?"

One of them pinned me while the two attack senpai, sadly I can't see because this dickhead is on the view. Then I feel that the grip is losing I look up and see that senpai punch the heck out of that fucking annoying dickhead.

"S-senpai!" I hugged senpai tight and he hugged back.

"Are you alright?" he broke the hug and asks.

"Y-yes… but Altezza is still upstairs" I look at senpai with teary eyes then his face soften and plant a kiss on my forehead.

"I'll go to Altezza, sit near mom first okay?" he said and helps me to sit near Camellia-san.

Senpai run upstairs, I heard some shouts and weird sounds from up stairs I heard senpai's voice but can't hear what he said

"WHAT ON EARTH HAPPENED HERE?! WHERE IS ALTEZZA?!" I look at the door and Auler-senpai is there

"Ca-calm down Auler se-senpai, Altezza is upstairs with Bright-senpai" he looks at me

"Ok! "He then ran upstairs

I call the police and after few minutes the 3 of them get down and sit on the living room Altezza is half naked and crying on senpai's arm, the police arrive too, they get the thieves (6 thieves to be exact)

"H-here a cheese cake… I was asked by mom to hand this t-to you but the c-commotion is happening so… I- I ummm… bye" I bow down

"Want me to walk you home? It's dangerous out there by this time" Auler senpai ask

"S-sure if it's not a bother" I said

"Ya not at all" Auler-senpai said we wave goodbye at them

 *****SATURDAY*****

 **? POV**

 **Hah! It seems like I found a new target. Y! NO ONE CAN TOUCH HER!** _ **NO ONE!**_

I continue to stab his chest slitting his throat with the dagger

" _ **E"**_

 **FINE's POV**

I wake up early and get ready for the act I wore my gloves and head off to the place 4 am I arrive at the place I set up the traps and stuffs

Miyuki will soon be here~ after few minutes of waiting the bitch arrive 4:50 am

"Morning whore" I greet her

"Morning bitch so what now?" she ask

I take out my lovely chainsaw and laugh " _ **d-i-e"**_

"w-what do you mean by that… t-that joke isn't f-funny anymore!" she look like she just saw a ghost

"hehe sorry but it is not a joke" I step forward giggling "you should be scared of me"

She run to the trap (bear trap) as the blades dug deep in her foot.

She scream in agony and cry, I laugh as I lunged the chainsaw on her face cutting her skull, spilling it into two. Her brain fall off and her eyes were cut into two. Her blood was flooding and some of it are in my face and blend with my hair. I keep lounging the chainsaw, to her biceps, and torso. I get my dagger and slice her body open. I dissect her organs one by one, in a painfully slow process while giggling. I hang her intestine in the tree and throw her liver, and gizzards around. I put her head in a nearby bush and leave her naked ruined body haha!

"Now now~ I'll go home and change bye Miyuki-shitpai _**rest in pieces**_ " I giggled, walking away.

While walking in our subdivision, I do regret to bring chainsaw, the heck! Its fucking heavy! And her blood is dripping from it ugh! I better dispose this thing, I walk to the empty lot which use to be a little park, now it's like an abandoned place the seesaw, and slide is all rusty and the ground is surrounded by the wild grasses and the benches are torn apart. I went near the old fountain to dispose my chainsaw.

"help!" a familiar voice shouts

There he stand with his victim crying out for help, crying out of pain and the paralyzing agony

"Se-" I stood there frozen, it seems like I'm glued to the ground watching silently how he tear each limbs apart

Ever on and on he continue slashing the flesh of his victim and then he look at me

" _you found out? This is all for you!_ _ **For us!**_ _"_

 **I was reading reviews, I just noticed that I/we scared you all…why? To be honest im laughing while writing this.**

 **Drama? Sure I don't see why not! Seul-san but I plan to do so, I will kill almost all of them! Mwahaha! In this world its kill or be killed!**

 **Ha! My sis- I mean Eternallyblue02 slap me when I almost type the name of the other yandere xD**

 **Miyuki-senpai! I know what you mean by that! Though 200 is way too much that's out of my reach! I only have about 20 doc.**

 **Question: who would be the next victim?**

 **It seems like my 5 chapter short-story would be longer that I expect :3 well only because killing is fun \\(^,^)/ sadly I only have until July 1 to finish my stories T^T**


	5. Chapter 5

**FINE's POV**

Here in front of me is Setoguchi-sensei tearing each limbs of Mirlo who is currently begging for help

"Kojima-san wait there, I will just finish her your next!" sensei said with a creepy smile

"W-why would you k-kill us?" I ask sensei as he stop what he is doing

"Well since the two of you are about to die, I'm trying to eliminate you all! Each student of Sakuragaoka-gakkou, I will kill you all so the killer can't kill you" he laugh

I was thankful I haven't throw the chainsaw this time, I start it and point it to sensei

"Don't even get near me or do something to Mirlo!" I said then he suddenly jump in front of me close enough for him to slash my neck or hurt me

"Ara~ kojima-san not so smart are we? Why don't you join your sister ?" sensei held his weapon and ready to slash me when Mirlo jump to tackle sensei since she still have her left leg, I rush beside Mirlo and help her sit

"Hang on of a while I will think of something to get us out here" I whisper, Mirlo in other hand faint

"You insolent students! Be grateful that you will die in my hands!" facing us, he raise his weapon and attack which I barely dodge my left arm is bleeding, the cut is deep I grow then glare at him

"Don't get cocky sensei~ I killed your students~ but someone get my thunder and kill shade and noche~ so to make it even I have to kill two person too! Would you be the other one?" I smiled at him

"You should be the one to die!" he lunged at me and I cut his hand with my chainsaw

Sensei screams in agony, he roll and crawl and tries to reach the cleaver on the ground

"No no no~ since you know my secret I need to finish your pitiful life goodbye sensei~ worry not! I won't kill you violently" I smirk and slash his chest, making a fatal wound that would kill him in few minutes I use Mirlo's phone to call someone because I don't have a load, the contact name is Narlo is the only name I recognise to I decide to call

"Hello one-chan"

"N-narlo! Help! Call an ambulance we are at the empty lot who used to me a small park, w-we are wounded badly, your sister in i-in critical state!"

"O-okay!" he ended the call, I the dialled mom's no.

"Mom! Help!"

"Why dear? where are you?! What happened?"

"Mom nearby Old Park in our subdivision! Now!"

"Okay!" mom ended the call and in few minutes she arrive

"What happened?! Wait don't answer now we have to take her at the hospital and him!"

"I check his pulse but he isn't alive, he do this to mirlo!"

Mom carry mirlo to the car and drive to the nearest hospital, while on the way Narlo called

"Hello? Where is nee? And the empty lot?"

"Scratch that! We are heading to the Maruyamakinen General Hospital"

"Ok ok thanks!"

"Thank me later" I ended the call and in few minutes we reach the hospital the nurses hurried and get Mirlo, and one treat my cut

We wait for the doctor and Nalro the nurse who fix my cut just finished applying some ointment and she put bandage

"It's not that deep, but you lost enough, its better if you lay down and rest for a while, your friend is in a bad situation though" she said and bow dismissing herself

"Dear? What happed?" mom look at me worriedly

"I'm having my morning routine, jogging back to our house, I heard someone crying for help I saw what sensei-" I cried because for the first time I was threaten to death but meh he was just so easy I wonder what is the orange thing I saw, my thought was cut when mom hug me

"Its fine, i-I thought I would even lose you" mom cried on my shoulder then I remember sensei… I'm not sure if he is dead yet, tsk

"M-mom… I will go to the toilet first, can you please wait for Narlo and take care of Mirlo" I said

"Dear you won't take so long on the cr also even if you tell me we will stay here until her parents arrive" mom wipe her tears and smile

"Well I'm off now, I will just go to her room later I'm going to eat at the hospitals canteen too!" I said trying to convince her

"Ok here take this, have a nice meal dear" mom hand me some money and wave goodbye

"Thanks mom bye!"

After that I run at the back of the hospital and run to the old park, I didn't saw the body…. H-how come?! I.. I kill him right?! He didn't run somewhere?! Ah! I curse under my breath and walk around the place… blood… blood trails, I follow the trail and saw a body… his head was smashed and his brain was flatten, bodies are no longer a body… I mean I can't recognize which part is which! All organs are scattered and almost all of them are smashed

I bend down and cover my face while tears filled my eyes and am about to throw up… then my phone ring

" _Fine dear? You are taking too much on the toiler and eating Narlo arrive"_

" _Ok mom give me few minutes ok be there bye love you!"_ I ended the call and run with all my might to the hospital,.

Being a fast runner is an advantage, in 5 minutes I arrive at the hospital and I really went to eat before I head to Mirlo's room, mom is sitting beside her and Narlo is on the other side of the bed crying, I went to his side and pat his back

"Shh… everything would be alright" I pat his back making circles

"Fine-senpai!" he hugs me "o-onee-chan, h-her her hands are her weapon! S-she can't paint anymore" he keeps on crying

"Aww… I do admire her works, but shouldn't we just try to smile and be thankful that she is alive" I try to cry and yes some tears come came out

"M-my sister died and suffer too… uwaaaaa" I cry as mom hugs the two of us

After 30 minutes of acting and trying to comfort Narlo, he finally stops crying and calm down then not so long their parents came rushing and cry then thanked me and mom a lot, the speak person of our school visits to and state that we shouldn't let other know that a teacher do that to a students and more reasons not to tell the media and other people, in the end they offer to take care of the medical expenses and medicines and of course they accept it when they also offer scholarship for Narlo and Mirlo. Mom said that we should get going because she will still make lunch for dad, so mom and their parents bid farewell to each other. While I sat silently on the car looking outside I saw Auler-senpai with someone who is holding an axe, I just shrug it off because it's not like he will get killed right?

? POV

That asshole touch _my fine_ and he even give her a wound so I smashed his body and head surely it's in a rush but I can't help it because I will meet my next victim in an hour.

 **HOWDY! It's me again, I will do my best to at least update or finish this story before school starts. I don't expect to have 11 reviews T^T thanks for reading! I love you guys T^T. Also** AngelNyanCat **yes its kind of undertale reference! Yay! Thanks again! Love you guys**


	6. Chapter 6

**Fine's POV**

Mom goes straight to the kitchen and cooks something for lunch, I was waiting on my room laying down lifelessly on my bed, staring silently at the pink ceiling then I remember Auler, I wonder who is that person who is wearing a hoodie with Auler earlier. I decide to call him, I dialled his number, no one answered… I dialled and dialled for the 7th time someone picked up

"Oh well hello my sweet Fine, why are you calling this trash?" the voice said it sounds so deep, and kind off creepy but at the same time it sounds sweet and- wait! I have to talk back

"What? Well I'm worried bout him, and why you have his phone?" I asked with sceptical tone, then someone shouts…. That voice sounds so familiar…

"I will bid my farewell for now sweetie~" the voice said, but before he cut off the line I heard the voice again, he is calling for help.

I roll on my bed thinking who the one with Auler's phone and who is the person is shouting for help… I pout and continue to roll then I fell from my bed and it just hit me!

"It's Auler! Crap! The one that is crying for help is Auler!" I shout while rubbing the back of my head.

Aaaaa! What do, what do! I stand up and jump to my bed and start to roll again then, I stop just to burry my head on the pillow. Fudge! What if the next target is senpai! Ah! No can do! I won't allow that to happen! Aaaaa! Noooo! No! No! Then an idea came up.

"I will hunt the killer down! For senpai's safety! I shall protect him!" I proclaim as I sat on my bed, but how can I kill the killer when I don't even know him…

I keep on thinking and think then I decide to kill every person who will get near him starting tomorrow so I won't bother thinking who the killer is and senpai won't be hurt! Ha so smart of me! Aren't I the greatest? Then I heard faint voice calling…

"Fine! Food is ready! Get down here your dad just arrive!" mom shouts

"Coming!" I shout back while opening the door and head down stairs

Mom and Dad smiles at me and we eat, while eating mom tell dad about the thing that happened earlier and stuffs, dad talk about his work and some family stuff. The lunch ended peacefully and we wave goodbye to dad as he drive off to work then I help mom at home. Someone knocked on the door who could it be

"Coming!" I said lazily as I walk to the front door, when I open the door I saw a guy holding a box

"Mm… miss can I ask? Hoseki household?" the man asked

"What do you need with them?" I ask while giving him a glare

"I-i will j-just give this to A-Aaron" he said

"Oh! Well their house is few blocks to the right" I point out

"Thanks young lady" he smile and wave at me

"You're welcome I'm happy to help" I wave back then I close the door smirking, heh. I'm not an idiot you dumbass.

* * *

A certain man put the box in front of the door and presses the door bell. He hid behind the bushes and a lady with dark blue hair open the door and takes the box inside wondering who put it there. He man took the opportunity to run as fast as he can, after few minutes the Tsuki house hold explodes

* * *

 **Welp! I hope it won't be my last chapter for a while: 3 love ya guys! Enjoy! Sorry if it's too short, thanks for the review… if its not too much to ask please fav. Follow and review… thanks, xie xie, arigatou, salamat or on any language it would be thank you all for 12 reviews!**

 **Also some part are really undertale reference coz I'm undertale trash!**


	7. Chapter 7

A certain man put the box in front of the door and presses the door bell. He hid behind the bushes and a lady with dark blue hair open the door and takes the box inside wondering who put it there. He man took the opportunity to run as fast as he can, after few minutes the Tsuki house hold explodes

* * *

"Oh my…. Malia died, and her husband…. Poor Milky… but I'm glad she is still alive, let's take her in?" Elsa said to her husband while in verge of tears.

"I agree, I can't imagine how much the pain that Milky is undergoing now…" Truth said while he rubs soothing circles at the back of his wife trying to comfort her.

"Well the sweet child is with Fine now… I hope that the two of them would be fine together… sides Fine also lost her sister and we also lost a daughter, though Milky wouldn't be her replacement" Elsa responds.

"Yes… but shall we tell Milky tomorrow? I can go and fix the adoption papers and all sorts of requirements but first she have to agree and feel comfortable towards us, though people often think that Milky is really part of our family" Truth said as he lay on their bed.

 **(A/N: if they were to be a family, truth is the adopted one XD)**

"I shall check on those two first, let's talk about this tomorrow with the two girls okay?" Elsa asks her husband while standing beside the door of their room.

"Okay. I would love to come with you but your much good on handling things like this" he smiled at her and she smiled back as a respond then walk to Fine's bedroom.

Elsa knocked on Fine's door and after few seconds of waiting Fine opens the door with a frown showing on her face. Elsa cooed her head just to see a crying Milky, as instinct Elsa led Fine in the room and hug the two girls trying hard to suppress her own tears. The three of them stayed in that way until Milky fall asleep and Fine starts to yawn.

"Well, it seems like Milky will stay in your room for tonight, would you mind sharing the same bed with her Fine?"

"Sure! I know how sad it is to lose a sibling, but… Her beloved brother was murdered, and someone got rid of her entire family… I-I just can't do a-anything to ease her pain… mom is it okay if we take care of her?"

"Sure darling, but first you should sleep too, I will put Milky on your bed and just lay beside her okay?" Elsa said then she laid Milky on Fines' bed and followed by Fine who lay beside her and Elsa kissed Fine's forehead before she exits the room and close the door.

* * *

A green haired girl cries and she tug the hems of her sleeves, hugging herself mourning for her brother fell down. Her mother sobs while hugging the lifeless body of her son. While the father cries silently looking on how horrible did the murder killed his son.

"whoever did this shall _pay_ " Randa roar in anger as he punch the wall behind him, the wall have some few cracks yet that's not to worry about, his hand is injured and is bleeding.

"Randa! Stop!" Elena said hugging her husband who tries to push her.

"Auler won't come back to life if you kill the murder" Elena said tightening the hug and Sophie joined the hug.

"d-dad… please… don't hurt yourself… onii-chan will be worried" Sophie said while crying and hugging her parents.

"but your brother… he… he is dead!" Randa said changing the position and hugged his wife and daughter.

Then Sophie pushed them and said, "NO! ONII-CHAN IS JUST SLEEPING!"

"we will go home now… onii-chan… come…" Sophie said crying, while offering her hand to the now lifeless body of her brother.

"shhhh… hush now child" Elena hugs her daughter.

"he is not dead… he is not dead!" Sophie cried as Randa carries the dead body of his son.

Randa messed the hair of his son and said, "you'd been a good… a v-very good son…" tears stream down his cheeks "s-sorry! I- I s-should have been a b-b-better father to you and y-your s-sister!" he hugged his son's body.

"Nii-chan! He is dead!" The blonde girl runs to her brother while tears are falling from her forest green eyes.

"Who?" The dirty blonde hair guy looks at his sister with concern and curiosity.

"Auler!... I .. I n-never have t-the chance t-to confess! I.. I n-never treat him nicely!" the blonde girl said as she burry her head at the chest of her brother.

"Oh… he is a good friend" the ruby red eye of the guy was clouded with tears which start to fall as he hug his sister closely.

The siblings cried their heart out because of grieving and mourning for their fallen friend.

* * *

When this sad news reached the ear of the certain red headed girl she shed tears, real tears unlike when she cried for her sister and such. She lost a friend who is dear to her. Her best friend.

"Whoever did this to you shall pay!" she roars, pounding the pillow on her bed which is already soaking wet.

"I will make sure that the person who did this to you won't lay a finger to any person who is close to me specially Senpai."

"I _will_ **kill** you whoever you are."

* * *

 **How was this chapter? I can't focus on writing this though so sorry if it's not really worth to read… thanks for reading ^_^ see ya all next time! Lots of love! NO KILLING IN THIS ONE  
**


	8. Chapter 8

Adjusting to my new family is not so easy… I miss mom's bed time story and how Shade-nii would play with me or how we cook for mom and all those happy moments… it's not like I hate my new family, Fine-nee is a close friend of mine and Elsa-san along with Truth- san are very nice and thoughtful, and its just 3 weeks when my whole family died and all… I'm sleeping at Rein-chan's room although I feel bad using it ignoring the fact that she is also gone and can't complain about me using it.

"Elsa-san, may I go out for a small walk?" I said looking at her with pleading eyes

She look outside the door and at the clock, and said "oh… its already 5:48… just be sure don't wonder around for long time ok? Be back before 6:30 pm or I will send Fine to look for you ok?" she said in a motherly tone

"Thanks!" I said as I made my way to the front door and put my shoes on, "Bye Elsa-san! I'll be off now"

"Goodbye Milky! Be back before 6:30 okay? Stay safe!" as she wave goodbye

I was walking to my old burnt house, as I saw the remaining parts of it, the living room and the staircase was now just few metals and burnt woods, the kitchen walls still remain intact like some of the ceilings and walls but they are burnt too, our mini study room was reduce to ashes and most part of the house, the second floor was also damaged but not that burnt because some walls are still intact but its so dangerous to go inside, looking that such view where I spent my 8 years of living, my heart shatters into pieces and memories flows and my tears fall uncontrolled, I was on my knees crying my hearts out as I wish that my parents and brother will come to life.

* * *

As I was whining and whipping on how should I die and be with them... when i was about to shout out loud all the pain and longing in my heart, i heard some strange sound coming from the backyard, I wipe my tears and walk carefully not to make any sounds or injure myself, when I was near the back door I heard a creepy laugh and a scream of agony... another crime... another person who will lost it's life... a sound of metal clanging on something rang on the empty house, a person begging the killer to stop was now just a whisper after few moments the whisper stops... and another laugh was heard.

"SHE IS MINE! ONLY MINE! _MINE_ " was the words came from a familiar voice, that voice... that voice belongs to-

"heh. the little Tsuki was still alive?" that kind sweet smile he once have... was now replace with such sadistic smile... blood was all over his face...

"hehehe... why..." was the only words I manage to utter, my whole body was shaking out of fear

"awww, you look so scared, don't worry, I won't kill _my_ Fine's new sister" he walk closer to me as he wipe the blood stains off his face.

"g-get away f-from me!" I stutter walking backwards then my back hits the wall, this is my end... mom! dad! nii! I will be with you guys again...

"why? oh- my, my I wont eat you" he smirks as he walk closely and pin me on the wall, he was kneeling, his face was so close... I can't hit his ball.

"the poor child, I heard you whipping and wish that you wanted to die, but not gonna kill you now~ you will still play a part to some of my plan~" he cooed

an awkward silence... he then smirk and his eyes was now as red as blood and clouded with blood lust.

"Miiilky~ where are yoooou~?" that was Fine-nee's voice, I can see that his head flick instantly to the direction where the voice is coming

"speak ill about me and tomorrow would be your last day. Never even try because I have cameras and speakers everywhere in that house." his eyes narrowed at me... I just nod in agreement because my voice won't come out...

"Milky! where are you! its pretty late!" Fine's voice is getting louder which means she is getting closer...

"goodbye _sister in law_ shut that mouth of yours" with that he run off and I was left shivering in the corner... then I remember the person who just got killed... I look at the backyard and I saw Solo laying lifeless on the ground, his blood was flooding under his body, his head was flatten by a bloody shovel laying next to him...

"AAAAHHH!" I step back, I cant take my eyes off the corpse, taking another set of steps i tripped over my own feet and stumble, falling off I accidentally sat on my right leg and it hurt so much, then I heard running foot steps...

"MILKY" Fine rush on me and help me stand up, I think she didnt notice the corpse...

"H-HE IS INSANE! HE THE ONE WHO KILLED MY FAMILY AND AULER IS YOUR S-" I said while tugging to her shirt before i felt something hits the lower part of my neck before fainting.

* * *

When Milky fainted Fine runs to their house and tell her parents where she found Milky but still unknown to them the reason why she fainted

* * *

 **tada~ I update again! hehehehe! two chapters this week but different story :3 tho the Quarantine would be just 2 shots! thanks for reading my stories! sorry for killing them XD next time imma try to avoid killing anyone promise! but for now bare with me! review if possible because your opinions are what keep a writer going and continue writing! thanks for le support so far! lots of love!**


	9. Chapter 9

2 weeks after Milky fainted, she still didn't tell us what exactly happened that night… this girl… she was so young, yet she is still strong to keep moving forward… for some reason I missed her… I missed my sister, my twin sister whom was killed by these hands of mine… I could just had tell her that senpai was mine and all… but now… no matter how I regret what was done I can't do anything to change it…

"sorry…" I unconsciously muttered, staring at Milky's sleeping feature.

I started to walk out of Rein's old room, now before I repent my own mistakes I shall make the killer suffer… no matter whom he is, _he will pay for killing Auler_.

My so called "revenge plan" was abrupt when I hit the wall… "crap! Who the hell put this shit here?!" I cursed out-loud… opps… I shouldn't cursed out-loud… eh as if-

"Fine? Dear child? Did you just curse? Why? What happened? Is there something wrong?" Mom said louder and louder each words, which only means she was walking toward my spot now…

"No no mom, I just hit the wall… hard… hehehe…" I said rubbing my forehead. Then mom appeared infront of me and checks the part that I'm currently rubbing.

"Oh? Is that so? There is no bump at all but come down stares I shall put some ice on it" then mom held my hand and we start walking. It was a silent one, until mom finished treating my _"none existed bump"_ , I excused myself and walk toward my room.

"Crap! Tsk! Now, now… where did I put my pen again…" looking around "ah? There you are" I grab my pen and start scribbling plans and start gathering clues… the fuck? Are those police and those detectives or whatever they are, they are fucking idiots! Not even a clue was found?! Or even a fucking hint or a fucking guess! Ugh! It's useless to depend on those stupid bastards, tsk! No wonder they don't found me out.

"ugh! It's so frustrating! I shall go and hunt for clues then!" I whisper underneath my breath and start packing things I will need for tomorrow's killer hunt. I shall bring tons of weapons in case I found who the fucker is.

* * *

 _ **"Jewels"**_ **POV**

I enter my room and locked it with several padlocks, and different types of locks. I Fluffs to my soft and comfy bed before rolling. "Ah! Finally it just the two of us my Fine" I said as I stares at her photos, and hugs her handkerchief which still smells like her.

"now~ who among those shitty bastard touches you? Hmm… shall I kill them? Hmmm~ _**I will definitely slather them!**_ _**Each of them will die in my hands! Just of you to be MINE AND ONLY MINE**_ "

I walk toward my desk and grab few darts and shoot them at the dart board which contains the picture of my next target. Settled you oaf shall die next. I put my gloves on and start to scribble some notes, then re-read what is written "hmm~ this will do".

I sneak in the house of my next target _s_ ya I plan to kill two birds in one stone, this will be fun! Jumping inside the room, I look for a place where shall my letter be found easily~ I want so trill too! To make my beloved Fine notice that I was the one erasing those idiots in our way~

* * *

The morning come and the letter was found, people of the Yasai household just ignore the letter and throw it under the bed, poor letter…

"lemon-sama its bad if you throw that trash under the bed, better pick it up" one of the maid said

"eh? Too bother some… why don't you get it for me and read it then? If it's not that important just put it in the trashcan"

" if you say so my lady, but shall I read it out load?"

"ya sure"

"okay then my lady

 _Nice your precious time is up_

 _My, Oh dear one, don't snap_

 _This utterly small gap will be filled_

 _And Resounds the screams I ones heard_

 _Shall eliminate the one in my way_

 _There is no where you could run_

 _because Expressing My Feelings Should be done_

 _Ah! Relax, orange, purple blue will decide_

 _The end Time of your._

 _-Jewel Akarui-"_

"see? Its none sense! I don't even get what does that thing means!" lemon run outside the room and leave the confuse maid who did throw the paper on the trashcan.

* * *

 **YARE YARE DAWA… I finally finished this one, mou! School is ugh! sem break will start in a week so expect me to update T.T finally! My stories… or even one of them will be finished *^* fudge thankies to those who still read this hehe love ya all! Please tell me what do you think of this hehe~ I revealed the 2** **nd** **yandere hehe**


	10. Chapter 10 (sort of special chappy)

I locked myself inside my room, thinking who could have done it to the twins; well gladly they took care of that blue haired bitch, that annoying shit! I could have time with my Fine if she is not in my way damn her. Tsk. Enough with her, who among those shitty fuckers dare to stab my beloved.

The eyes of the certain lad which use to shine brightly like the beautiful scenery of dawn, was now just windows that shows how much anger, bitterness and jealousy toward a certain person.

"How dare he touch her with those filthy hands! How dare he!" stabbing the pillow beside him with a pocket knife, he slowly raise his head and a creepy smile made its way to the surface of his face.

"I should teach him a lesson or two" he hurriedly get up and start collecting things, his body trembles as he imagine how will he teach that certain guy who touches _his_ Fine.

After few minutes he seems to gather all his things, he go to the living room where the house phone is located and dialled the number of his first victim.

"Ya still at ya part-time job right?"

"Yes, 8twelve's customers service, how could I help you sir?"

"Yup, yar still in part-time, bye"

He turn the call off and make his way to the alley where His next target would walk through, and after 30 minutes the fated person was spotted walking near, knowing that the target is near he starts the plan. He hurriedly wear his mask and start grabbing a stranger and pointed a weapon to the strangers neck.

"Give me all your Money!" Trying to sound like other person, he pointed the weapon to the neck of his victim; he cut the upper shoulder of the woman in his hands, which is why the screech echoes through the alley.

"Asshole! Let the poor lady go and face an opponent of your size!" The Purple headed guy shouts as he run as fast as he could.

"heh!" He grabbed the bag of the women and run away from the scene laughing to himself thinking it's a success.

"HEY STOP!"

The chase continues, as they entered the nearby forest where the fun begins.

"HEY! I SAID STOP YOU ASSHOLE!"

The forest was only lit by the full moon which emits enough light for the both of them to see each other.

"Oh? Sure~" he stop running and throw the bag infront of him before looking at the purple head guy.

"huh? That voice…"

"Oh my! You remember my voice? Should I give you a reward for knowing my identity? Shade?" taking few steps near his victim, he removes his mask and take out two sharp knives under his black vest.

"How could you do that to a poor lady?! That's just too much even for a joke!" He stops running and just walk towards the person whom he is talking to.

"Catch dear friend, it's the reward for figuring out who I am, and catching up to me" He smirks toward his friend, throwing the knife which Shade catches gracefully.

"what now? Playing around? I can't believe you!" Shade stops as he look at his _friend_ with wide eyes.

"yes, lets play!" raising his knife, the light reflects of the blade and somehow give time for him to get a little closer and make the first damage.

That's what he thinks, Shade blocks his attacks while trying to defence himself against this psycho who claims to be his friend. The sounds of the knives hitting each other and there steps echoes through the forest. Shade sees an opening and kicked the psycho, which made him fall on his back, putting his right foot on his chess to weigh him down.

"Stop this madness this instant! What happened to you?"

"why are you being soft Shade? Didn't I hurt that woman and cut her infront of you?" he smirks as his eyes shines with excitement.

"You are creeping me out! Stop that!" Shade bends over and acts to stab the guy beneath in the neck, which is only to scare him which make the knife make its way few centimetre under the ground. To his shock, the psycho didn't even flinch.

"try me." he said kicking Shades abdominal, he fall on the ground and curl up.

"weak. Weak. Weak!" then the Psycho stabs Shade. Then a loud tug echoes through the silent forest.

"you are the weak one here! You kick like Milky! Then you dare to say try me?! don't make me laugh" Shade points both knives in his opponents neck like a scissor which is ready to cut the neck off any minute.

"hahahahahahahahaha!" laughing as he felt the two cold metals on his neck.

"Shade, you are such a great opponent, you're amazing with martial arts and is flexible, but you know what. You just dig you own grave." Then he starts laughing again

"don't alter the situation you nut head!" Shade threatens him by pushing the blades to his neck nut not that deep to make his opponent bleed.

"See, you lack the will." As soon as he said that he kicks Shade's balls and opens a small container from his pocket, slowly pouring the content to the eyes of the other lad.

Screams from Shade lips filled the silent air as it echoes with laughter from the person who causes the pain.

"How is that? Well that is for looking at my beloved Fine with your shitty eyes!" then he reaches for the knives but even with all the pain Shade's in as his eye lids are deforming he still punch the cheeks of the killer.

"you bastard!" he roar as he starts annihilate the poor guy, which lost his consciousness after receiving some stabs in his chess.

He cut off the two hands using the butchers knife hidden in the bag he tossed earlier, after a while he throws it aside, then uses the knives removing everything inside his body, peeling the skin off his face. He left the murder scene satisfied on Shades condition now. The moon who witnesses the whole event shines upon the body of the murdered being beside the lake which seemed to be just merely ashes now.

 **Am sorry to those who read this (though m not really sure if anyone do XD) I forgot my passwords and lost track of my story, since I give my words back then to someone, hope this wouldn't disappoint you although am not confident.**

 **Also Rein I beg your pardon, I know you and ya beloved twin sister love each other! It's just le story plot sorry!**

 **This is a special chappy where the second yan yan killed our beloved, purpled hair prims of c'moon kingdom.**


End file.
